


Of Malls and Ice Cream Cones

by OceanHeart23



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ice Cream, Iris not letting them stay as only work friends, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Iris decides she'd like to get closer to her newly chosen maid of honor and invites her out for a girl's day.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Iris West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Of Malls and Ice Cream Cones

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something I wrote for an imagined missing scene set near beginning of season 4. It's primarily gen and friendship.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash and make no money from writing this.

'Work friend,' The words rattled around in Iris' brain and kept replaying over and over again. Caitlin was right when she said they hadn't become besties over the years. She would usually confide or hang out with Barry and Caitlin with Cisco or sometimes the four of them together. If they were going to do technical/science things then it was usually just Caitlin with the boys. But their first instincts were often not to reach out to each other. Not to mention a few things they'd never really talked about like Killer Frost working with Savitar, as well as Caitlin's departure from the team after Barry left.

The more she dwelled on it the more it bothered her. Until she eventually decided this was something she would like to fix, and the only way to do that would be to start small. Iris also knew exactly how she wanted to kick start this off.

“The mall?” Caitlin asked in surprise, as she was grabbing her things from her lab to head home for the night.

“Well yeah I mean what better easy girl bonding experience is there? And hey maybe we could make this like a trade on/off experience and next time you get to pick what we do. I also propose Ice Cream on this outing, as I usually treat myself while I'm there. So what do you say?”

Caitlin hesitated for a few seconds while trying to judge the sincerity, and if Iris was only asking out of some form of pity. Not too mention she was rather caught off guard with the proposal, as she was sure there were much more fun people then herself Iris would enjoy shopping with. She realized that she hesitated a bit too long, as Iris' face fell. She spoke out quickly.

“I should probably warn you that I'm a bit of a thrift shopper, so I won't go into any high end stores that will break my bank. I'll probably wait outside for you, if you want to go.”

Iris grinned hearing a yes in that sentence. “Ah perfect I probably could use with someone helping to rein me in. You can be my conscience for the day. Barry and my wallet will very likely thank you.”

Caitlin smiled in return. “Do you want to meet there or should I pick you up?”

“Well apparently someone who shall remain nameless just got a new blue KIA car, so another someone else would very much appreciate a ride in it.”

“Subtle Iris very subtle.”

“What can I say I try.” The two ladies walked out of Star labs together waving to Cisco as they left.

To Caitlin's surprise the day was actually pretty fun apart from the time Iris walked her into a perfume store that nearly gave her a headache or insisted on stopping by Victoria's secret for new underwear. She always found that store a bit much and uncomfortable.

But having only ever really shopped alone before, Caitlin could definitely understand the appeal of shopping with friends. Not too mention Iris benefited from this as well. At least Caitlin felt her wallet did.

“But they're black leather and would go with everything!”

“Iris those boots are $250 that's more than my smart TV.”

“But they'd be like an investment.”

“No, I know I can find you a nearly close enough copy for a much better price.”

“Alright I hope you can goodbye boots.”

Even though the two had pretty different styles Iris still tried to give honest feedback, when Caitlin tried on different things.

“What do you think about this one?” Caitlin asked trying on an olive green power suit. She was grateful that even when being honest Iris was never mean about it. She never gave her a reason to be self conscious.

“Hmm I wouldn't say that's your shade. I mean if it was black, dark gray, or navy especially in pinstripe. It would look great on you, but I do like the cut of the jack on you because it's fitted. However the pants do absolutely nothing for you. I think you could do better.”

Turning slightly Caitlin examined them in the mirror, while Iris lounged in one of the waiting couches outside. Conceding Iris' point she changed, while Iris went to change into the outfit that had caught her eye. Caitlin nearly choked, as she witnessed Iris rip back the curtain to strut on in one of the smallest tightest leopard printed dresses she'd ever seen complete in 5inch heels like a catwalk. Unable to help it Caitlin laughed finding the sight comical.

“Well what do you think?” Iris beamed at her perfectly at ease in her attire. 

Caitlin pretended to dial on her phone. “Hi yeah Officer West I think I've just witnessed a case of indent exposure. What do they look like? Well she's about 5'6, dark skin, and I think she may be related to you. Ah,” Pretend hanging up. “Inarticulate noises at this point.”

Iris rolled her eyes hard, but couldn't help trying to get one up on the other girl. “Well I'm glad you find it amusing, because you've just witnessed your bride's maid dress. I thought I'd model it first.” Now it was her turn to laugh hard at Caitlin's face, as it turned even whiter in shock and terror. Priceless. Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief, after realizing she wouldn't in fact have to wear that.

“So I take it you're not serious about buying that?” After they had both calmed down.

“Nah it was just for giggles plus Barry is secretly the jealous sort. I can't imagine he'd be a fan of me wearing this in public. Not to mention the heart attack my dad would probably have so gonna have to pass.”

They continued on stopping at one of Caitlin's favorite store's Barnes and Noble, which Iris actually bought a few books from too. They were romance mystery thrillers. A genre Caitlin had never really heard of before, but Iris swears by them. In the end, Iris bought two dresses, a red and black Victorian print turtleneck, green jacket, jeggings jeans, jewelry, and her knockoff boots Caitlin found all for under a hundred. 

Caitlin found a pair of dress slacks, navy converse shoes (for very casual outings), and a satin emerald green tank top with black lace detailing all for under twenty five. They passed by a cosmetic stand that was offering free makeup looks. Iris said they'd have to come back for as it was free, and she could get inspiration for the coming events.

They kept the topics light with the occasional childhood stories thrown in mostly from Iris' side, as Caitlin didn't have as nice of one. In the end they did end up getting ice cream right inside the mall. 

“I can't believe of the 32 flavors you got Neapolitan with no toppings!” Iris cried clutching her mocha caramel ice cream with extra chocolate chips close to her chest, as if witnessing an utter travesty.

Caitlin shrugged scooping up a bite, while her and Iris took a seat on one of the benches. “I usually just get vanilla, but I decided to spice things up today.”

Iris snorted but didn't comment, as the two ate in silence for awhile. Caitlin ended up being the one to break it. “This was fun, and it's a shame it took us this long to do something like this.”

“Well,” Iris started. “A lot has happened since we met and at certain points I don't think either of us were in a position to reach out with everything going on. But going forward I know I'm definitely going to make more of an effort to keep an open door policy. So basically if you ever need to talk or reach out to someone you can with me. Ever since Linda moved it's something I've really missed.” She bit her lit before letting out a breath. “Sorry if that was coming on too strong, I've been trying not to do that.”

Caitlin was already shaking her head in negative. “No it wasn't but listen Iris. I think you should know. We'll eventually need to talk about Killer Frost.” Knowing that was something they would clear out. After seeing Iris' nod she continued. “And also I'm probably not going to be great at this right away or anything like Linda really. So I don't want you to get your hopes up too high, if you realize I'm not as exciting as you're used too.”

Iris had managed most of the conversation today, but Caitlin wondered if she would realize that they might not have nearly enough in common to keep this going. Now she realized Iris was frowning at her and speaking firmly.

“Caitlin I'm not expecting you to be like Linda. Just yourself if fine. If you want to babble at me about bio engineering or medical things that's totally fine. Barry does it for science and CSI things all the time more than he probably realizes. Do I understand everything he's telling me? Hell no, but do I still listen and try to follow, of course. I'll probably do the same to you soon with journalism things, or wedding details. Just be you and I'll be me, and we'll get there together. All I ask is for you to give it a chance.”

Caitlin bared her a small smile before finishing her last scoop of ice cream. “I think I can do that.”

“Good,” Iris nodded decisively to herself. “Actually that reminds me of a quote, I think it's from Star Trek. “Do or do not because you shouldn't try.”

Caitlin was going to enjoy recapping this to Cisco later, if only for the look of utter horror that would stretch across his face at the mangled reference. “Actually it's do or do not, there is no try, and it's from Star Wars.”

“Oh,” Iris said finishing the last of her ice cream now before quick checking her mirror to make sure nothing was smudged on her face. “Honestly, I'm still not sure what the difference is no matter how much Barry and Cisco try to explain it to me. I mean their both in space and contain aliens and the word Star in the title.”

“I'll spare you the longer explanation, but Star Wars is more space operaish and Star Trek is more intellectual I think? Also one has lightsabers and the other has phasers. Anyways think you're ready to head out?” Caitlin asked standing up and grabbing her bags. 

“Yeah I think so. Definitely can't wait to crack open some of those books tonight and curl up on the couch.” Shooting the other girl one last pleased smile she added. “Thanks again for coming with me today.”

Nodding in contentment lips quirked Caitlin replied back. “Of course you said next time I get to pick what we do right?”

“Yes and I'm hoping it might include the song styles of Caitlin Snow karaoke master.” Iris replied trying to stifle a giggle.

Caitlin face shifted to glaring at the ground real fast. You try to cut lose by getting super drunk one time, and it follows you for years. “He was sworn to secrecy! Honestly how he has a secret identity still as this point is a mystery.”

Iris wanted to argue that, but after thinking she did realize how many people did actually know Barry is the Flash. It wouldn't surprise her if Captain Singh knew at this point.

“But no I was thinking maybe we could take a pottery class together. I've never done one, and I don't know. It could be fun.” She finished with an unsure shrug.

“Sounds great,” Iris encouraged, as the two reached Caitlin's car. “We could even display them at Star Labs, if they turn out well. Does next Saturday work for you?”

“Yes,” Feeling as if they managed something today even if it was just spending a few hours together looking at clothes and getting ice cream. Caitlin was interested to see where this would lead. “That would work just fine for me.” Maybe one day they'd get to the point of being as close as she is with Cisco.


End file.
